77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Pronunciation Book Conspiracy Wiki
Welcome to the "77 Days" PronounciationBook ARG Wiki irc.freenode.net #77Days | webchat Recently, the youtube account "Pronunciation Book", which previously posted videos teaching people how to pronounce things, began posting cryptic videos counting down from 77. Starting on July 9th, the end date is either the 25th or 24th or September, depending on your time zone (I don't fucking know). Due to the nature of the videos and the other content on the account, it has received a lot of interest from various boards and Reddit. This is a wiki dedicated to getting all the information together so that it's not all shit-for-brains disorganized. Google doc for the summary (invite-only edits - currently trying to sync this doc with the wiki) Public google doc for infodump Phrases spreadsheet Dex and numerous other namefags have made contributions to this glorious wiki. Whatever you have, whether it be information or something else, post it here. :"Trapped in a radio ... what a terrible fate." What We Know About Pronunciation Book * Channel was made on 14/4/2010. Has ~25,000 subs and has subscribed to 1,275 channels * PronunciationBook has a Twitter. These are all automatic upload tweets unless someone else finds otherwise. * On 4/14/2012, he posted a video stating: "Please help me escape from this place." * On 6/9/2013 a countdown began from 77, and he began adding a link in all of the videos to the "help" video spoken of above. * On 6/10/2013, the channel states that it has been trying to tell us something for 1183 days. * For information on who may be behind the channel, click here. * Attempts have been made to decode whirring sounds found in the non-speaking portions of the videos starting with 77. The spectrogram attempts can be found here. * A .onion site was found counting down to the same day and time. There has been no confirmed connection, but discussion of it can be found here. * Many people think that the links found to the company Synydyne mean that this is the beginning of an Alternate Reality Game. Discussion of this can be found here. * A video on youtube.com/user/renunciationbook, found here, titled "How to Pronounce McDonald's Glyph", is copyrighted to pronunciationbook. It contains strange noises, and a voice saying "Darkness" in the background. Plot Points #There is talk of a mission in multiple videos. #The people involved with the mission were referenced as a squad #Chief is important and is mentioned frequently #Someone attempted to piece the plot together from snippets of videos in this video. #One video brings up 10 mysteries; there are then multiple videos that describe one of these mysteries. The videos mentioning 2, 4, and 9 are private, we have pasted screencaps of their transcriptions. Messages Relayed In The Countdown Videos We all know it ends with "Something is going to happen in X days" unless stated otherwise. *77: "Something is going to happen in 77 days." *76: "I've been trying to tell you something for 1,183 days." *75: "I'm awake now. Things are clearing up. I'm not saying the words anymore." *74: "I've got a minute, let me tell you what I think is going on." *73: "Tension between the districts has spiked in the last few months." *72: "You can see it in the markets. Everyone's ready for a storm." *71: "They're singing a new song in the streets of the zone." *70: "I have plenty of information to keep me company." *69: "No one is ready. He watches the market." *68: "I'm not talking about a disaster. I'm talking about a love triangle." *67: "We fell into the jungle for a summer of dollar crime." *66: "We were young heroes, gorgeous liars." *65: "Turn off the lights and drink a cold glass of water." *64: "No one is singing; Every day is the same." *63: "We should've listened to Chief." Editing protips Just a reminder: PLEASE CROSS LINK THE PAGES IN SAME WAY SO WE DON'T END UP WITH A BILLION OF THE SAME THING. Also: Don't fucking make pages with titles that go on into infinite. Nobody wants to search up "Edward Snowden's case that is supposed to come into light on the twenty fourth of September. It may be significant and should be looked into." *Keep in mind that everything is subject to change due to how early in this we are. Look at everything with a skeptical eye and don't follow everything so blindly. *Don't be surprised if I just edit random shit to be more presentable. Bullet point comments and comments preceded by * are likely to be me, unless someone else starts doing that. - Heulerei *You could, like, you know.. use the "comments" feature of wikia. --dequis (irc: "dx") (talk) 13:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Main edits made by: JizzKrakenFoo, Heulerei, and Dex Category:Browse Category:Significant Videos